the_3_tailsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mermaid
Mermaids are human/fish-hybrids, magical creatures of the seas, and the basis for The 3 Tails. The Rock The Rock is an oceanic cove that holds a sheet of paper, containing a spell, that changes humans into mermaids on a half-moon. It is known to have turned Emily Emery, Selena White, Jackie Sky, and Mia Thompson into mermaids. There have been others (Faith, Nikki) introduced, but it is unknown if they transformed there, as well. Physiology All mermaids share the same basic traits. When coming into contact with water for ten seconds, they grow a long, fish-like tail and a matching top. The tails are covered in scales, end in the classic dolphin-shaped fluke, and upgrade in color. They also lose their clothes in human form, which only reappear when they become human again. Their hair keeps its natural color and length, but any hair-ties, headbands, hair-clips or hairspray disappear - or change - along with their clothes. When they dry, their hair returns to the hairdo it was in before. If a mermaid wets only part of the body, then the hair will stay dry after the transformation; however, if the whole body gets wet, then the hair will be wet as well. Abilities All mermaids have several common powers and abilities. * Transforming Ability '''- They all have a transforming ability, in which they have absolutely no influence, 10 seconds after they come in contact with water. If all water is removed (dried) from the mermaid's body before the 10 seconds are up, then the mermaid will remain in human form. But if not dried, the mermaid will grow a tail. * '''Underwater Breathing - Mermaids can stay submerged for long periods of time, but they still need to breathe air. Mermaids can hold their breath for at least 24 hours before needing to resurface but with more practice, mermaids can stay under for much longer. * Speed-Swimming - In water, mermaids also have the additional ability of Speed-Swimming. When they speed-swim, their body is able to swim quickly. This can be a great advantage when trying to flee from enemies, such as another mermaid/merman or boats and other water crafts. Powers All mermaids gain and/or have a certain power over water, weather, etc. Some examples include: * Hydrokinesis '- The power to control, manipulate, multiply, and generate water and/or any other liquids that contain water. The best known user of this is Emily Emery. * '''Hydro-Cryokinesis '- The power to freeze water and/or any other liquids to freezing temperatures - literally to absolute zero. The best known user of this is Selena White. * 'Hydro-Thermokinesis '- The power to heat and boil water and/or any other liquids to scalding temperatures. The best known user of this is Jackie Sky. * '''Levitation - The power to make objects and people hover in the air. The best known user of this is Emily Emery. * Telekinesis '''- The power to move objects and people with the mind. The best known user of this is Jackie Sky. * '''Invisibility - The power to turn a subject invisible. The best known user of this is Selena White. * 'Shattering '- The power to make things simulanously break. The only known user of this is Mia Thompson. * 'Pyrokinesis '- The power to control, manipulate, and generate fire. The best known user of this is Faith. * 'Electrokinesis '- The power to control lightning, as well as electricity. The users of this are Faith and Jackie Sky (possibly). Category:Species Category:Get over it